First Impressions
by luvsbitca
Summary: Teen Wolf characters as the character from Pride and Prejudice. Yes I am serious.


**Title –** First Impressions  
><strong>Author –<strong> Moonbeam  
><strong>Rating –<strong> PG-13 (I think I might need to alter it later because sometimes I want Elizabeth and Darcy to just go nuts on their wedding night but maybe not)  
><strong>Warnings -<strong> Heresy against Jane Austen. Complete disregard of sodomy laws/views on homosexuality in England at the time of Austen.  
><strong>Word Count –<strong>1415  
><strong>Summary –<strong> Teen Wolf characters as the character from Pride and Prejudice. Yes I am serious.  
><strong>Disclaimer –<strong> If I owned this show there would be more of it, lots lots more of it.  
><strong>Author's Notes –<strong> I haven't been well then I was watching Pride and Prejudice (Colin Firth version – I love Colin Firth) while I worked on the next growl for Five Times and I thought to myself Mr Darcy is a little like Derek and bam this happened.  
>I blame the head injury – though there were the perfect number of characters…well almost I didn't have any siblings for Scott and Stiles.<br>This is written almost entirely from memory so most of it is written in a really crappy attempt at older language. I have thrown some of the awesome quotes I remember in but if I have stuffed them up let me know and I might fix them.

**First Impressions**  
>by Moonbeam<p>

"Wondrous news." Melissa Stilinski said as she rushed into her husband's study. "Netherfield Hall has been let at last."

"Hmm?" Mr Stilinski said looking up from the case file in front of him.

"By a Miss Argent, who it is said has a large fortune and the chance of more." Melissa said kissing her husband on the lips.

"Why are you telling me my dear?" Mr Stilinski asked distractedly.

"Because Miss Argent must marry one of our sons."

"Is that why she has come to town?"

"Of course not, but we all know a woman in possession of a large fortune must be in want of a husband."

Mr Stilinski stared at his wife for a moment.

"You must go and introduce yourself to her uncle, so that we may call on them." Melissa prodded.

"No, you should go, take the boys and give my blessing for her to have any of them." Mr Stilinski said returning his focus to the case file in front of him.

"Oh Mr Stilinski you know as well as I that we cannot call until you have." Mrs Stilinski stared at her husband for a long time. "Oh you insufferable man, the boys cannot inherit here and you will not help them gain anything from life."

Mrs Stilinski swept from the room passing her husband's son on the way. She raised her arms in exasperation at him, "Talk some sense into your father."

"Father, what have you done to Melissa?" Stiles asked when he walked into his father's study.

"Netherfield Hall is let and one of you must marry the young lady living there." Mr Stilinski said.

"I see; what are you working on?" Stiles asked reading over his father's shoulder.

"The curious case of Mrs Twilit's missing snuff boxes."

"Scott and I are walking to Merriton to visit Uncle Finstock." Stiles said changing the topic.

"Are Dylan and Tyler going with you?" Mr Stilinski asked.

"No father."

"Pity." Mr Stilinski went back to his work letting his son leave.

The next morning around the breakfast table Mrs Stilinski threw herself back into the chair. "Not one of you will ever make a good match if your father refuses to pay a call on eligible women who come into town. But I do not care; I never wish to hear the name Miss Argent again."

"Shame my dear," Mr Stilinski said behind his copy of the newspaper. "I wish I had known before I called on her and her uncle and sister yesterday afternoon."

"Oh my dear." Mrs Stilinski's face lighting up at the words. "Why do you vex me so, do you care nothing for my nerves."

"No dear you mistake me, I have the utmost respect for your nerves that have been my constant company these twenty years."

Stiles and Scott hid their grins behind their own newspapers and ignored both their parents.

"Do you think they shall come to the ball at Merriton Assembly Rooms?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." Mr Stilinski said dropping his paper for a moment.

"What a shame Miss Argent did not bring a few eligible men with her party." Tyler said with a dreamy sigh.

"Is that all you think of Tyler?" Stiles asked. "Handsome men in finery."

"What else is there Stiles?" Tyler asked.

Stiles went back to his paper and allowed the chatter of Melissa and his step brothers to wash over him as he read. They would find out more about Miss Argent at the ball.

Two nights from that morning Stiles and his family walked into the assembly room ball to the smells of wine and mead and cooked meat and the overwhelming sound of the band playing a merry jig. Stiles and Scott separated from the family and went looking for Stiles' best friend Danny.

Danny was sitting on a bench with the rest of the wallflowers watching the dance currently occurring, Scott and Stiles slid into the seats on either side and turned to watch the men and women dancing in front of them.

"You are sure to catch some woman's eye tonight." Stiles said to his brother in a teasing tone.

"We shall see." Scott said scanning the crowd.

Tyler was dancing with a man in front of them with blond hair and no co-ordination.

"Maybe it will be the lady everyone is waiting for." Danny said with quiet reserve.

"Perhaps, though she is just as likely to be like all the other women I have met." Stiles said dismissively.

"You should not judge women so harshly Stiles." Scott reprimanded him gently.

"All silly giggling girls who care more for money and name than anything of substance from what I have seen." Stiles said relaxing back into his chair.

"One of these days Stiles some woman or man will catch your eye and then you will have to watch your tongue."

"Unlikely." Stiles said allowing himself to scan the room as well.

Suddenly the music stopped just as Stiles caught his breath. The next moment the crowd pushing back took away his view again and he stood with Danny and Scott to look at the group that had just walked in.

"That is Miss Allison Argent," Danny said from next to Stiles as they peered through the crowd. "The woman next to her is her elder sister Kate and the man is their uncle Christopher, he is here to help them settle before he returns to London and his wife.

"Who is the man with them?" Stiles asked looking at the tall dark haired man at the Miss Argents' side looking down on the room over his straight pointed nose, his face tanned and closed off, his eyes a green Stiles could see from here that were looking down on all of Stiles' friends with unhidden contempt.

"That is Mr Hale, Miss Allison Argent's oldest friend; he is even richer than she, ten thousand a year at least. He holds land in Derbyshire and the great Pemberley estate there." Danny supplied.

Moments later the music started back up again and everyone moved back into the dance as though nothing had stopped them.

Mrs Stilinski appeared behind Stiles and Scott and dragged them from the side of the room, Stiles grabbing the edge of Danny's coat and pulled him along with them.

"Mr Hale, Mrs Argent, Miss Argent and Miss Allison Argent permit me to introduce my wife Mrs Stilinski, her son Mr Scott McCall, my son Mr Stiles Stilinski, and our sons Mr Dylan Stilinski and Mr Tyler Stilinski and Mr Danny Lucas."

"Good evening," the group in front of Mr Stilinski said either bowing or curtsying and receiving five bows and one curtsy in return.

"Lovely to see you again Mr Lucas." Allison said with a smile before her eyes drifted over to Scott.

Scott smiled at her. "Would you care to accompany me in the next dance Miss Argent?"

"That would be lovely Mr McCall," Allison said stepping down and placing her hand into the crook of his elbow.

Stiles and Danny separated and walked back to their spot where they could chat and discuss the foolish behaviour going on around them.

A while later Danny's father, Sir Lucas, walked past with Mr Hale hidden from them by a line of people even as their voices carried over the crowd.

"Will you not dance Mr Hale; there are a number of excellent ladies and gentlemen here tonight."

"The only man worth dancing with is currently occupied."

"You do not dance with woman?" Sir Lucas asked.

"Not unless I have to." Mr Hale's dismissive tone made Stiles want to reach between the bodies separating them and pinch him.

Mr Lucas took his leave when Allison appeared next to Mr Hale. "You should be dancing Mr Hale."

"You are dancing with the only handsome man in the room."

"There are some lovely men here, Mr McCall's brother Mr Stiles Stilinski is a lovely man."

"He is handsome," Mr Hale said with barely hidden sneer. "But not nearly enough to tempt me and I am in no mind to humour men who have been slighted by the rest of the men and women this evening."

Stiles felt Danny tense next to him and turned his head with a smile on his face.

"It is of no consequence." Stiles said. Mr Hale might be attractive but the man was so rude Stiles could completely forget his lovely lips and his hurt eyes.

**The End/TBC…**

I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I don't normally beg for reviews but I really want to know what you think. Should I delete this and then burn the bones in salt?


End file.
